The Danny and Stacie story
by Hannah-romance
Summary: A Danny and Stacie story. I hope you like it. Plz read and review. Many Thanks Hannah xXx
1. Danny's Heart

Hustle 

The Danny and Stacie story 

The Danny and Stacie story

Stacie wakes up and walks into the living room wearing her black silky nighty

Danny is playing cards with Mickey, Albert and Ash

Mickey: Morning Stacie

Stacie: Morning

Danny looks round at her and is entranced by her looks, her body everything about her, he was truly in love with her

Danny: You alright gorgeous

Stacie: yeah I'm..

Stacie went to speak but Mickey cut in

Mickey: Dream on Danny

Danny: What?

Mickey: she's not going to sleep with you

Danny: you think I'm that shallow

Mickey: ummm yeah

Danny looked at Mickey feeling hurt he got up and grabbed his coat storming out and slammed the door. He was off to see Eddie he knew he could talk to him and he would listen

Mickey: What's his problem?

Ash: Oh he'll be alright

Later at Eddies bar

11 pm

Eddie: You alright Danny?

Danny: Yeah I'm fine

Eddie: Danny I've known you too long and I know that's not true

Danny: Its just its Stacie, I love her so much and I don't know what to do?

Eddie: well why don't you ask her out on a date?

Danny: as if I haven't done that enough times already

Eddie: well you haven't all you've ever asked for is a quick shag, not very flattering is it

Danny: no, I suppose

Eddie: Look just ask her our for a date, book a restaurant, wine and dine her, romance her, that sort of stuff

Danny: Okay I can do that, I'll book somewhere for tomorrow and treat her she deserves it

Eddie: yeah she does and so do you

Danny: yeah right well I'm off to bed but we will chat tomorrow and I can tell you how its going okay

Eddie: yeah okay cya Danny

Danny: Bye


	2. Danny's Date

The Danny and Stacie story

The next day Danny was going to be ready, he was calling Stacie's favourite resturant so he knew she'd like it. This was his chance to make a fresh start with Stacie treat her like a woman should be treated.

Danny: yeah tomorrow, at 6 will be fine, okay thanks alot, Bye

Mickey: What you doing Danny?

Danny: Oh I just booked a table at Stacie's favourite restaurant I'm taking her out for a meal tomorrow a proper date so she can get to know the real me

Mickey being sarcastic

Mickey: Oh nice, so where you going to take her?

Danny: The canal boat, she loves it there, she likes to watch the people canoeing when they go past it'll be fun

Mickey: Right well yeah sounds good

Danny: Oh it will be, right well I'm off to bed okay

Mickey: yeah night

Mickey thought he could use this to his advantage he could take Stacie on this nice dinner win her over and get her away from Danny, he knew he was better anyway.

In the morning Danny was getting up and was really excited about his first proper date with Stacie he was hoping she would accept touch wood.

Stacie walked into the kitchen looking as gorgeous as ever.

Danny: Morning gorgeous

Stacie: Awww morning Danny

She said as she put her hands on his face and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Making Danny blush and making his heart flutter and skip a beat, she made his world go round he loved her so much she was his life.


	3. Mickey's con

The Danny and Stacie story

Danny was looking at himself in the mirror, getting ready and smart for tonight's date.

In the living room Mickey was going to ask Stacie if she would like to go on a date with him taking Danny's place

Mickey: Hi Stacie you okay?

Stacie: Yeah I'm fine thanks, you?

Mickey: Yeah I'm good, I was just wondering if you'd like to go out for a meal tonight?

Stacie: Really?

Mickey nodded

Stacie: Where?

Mickey: At your favourite restaurant The canal boat

Stacie: What really?

Mickey: yeah

Stacie: Wow I'm surprised you even knew what my favourite restaurant was

Mickey: yeah, well the tables booked for 6 now all you need to do is to get ready and we can go okay

Stacie: Awww thanks Mickey

She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to her room to get ready

Danny walked out to see Mickey on the sofa looking quite pleased with herself

Danny: Hi you okay

Mickey: yeah I'm fine thanks

He said with a smug smile

Danny: where's Stacie?

Mickey: she's in her room

Danny: Great, well its half four so I think that gives her enough time to get ready, right well I'm going to go down to eddies and I'll give her a txt telling her to meet me there okay

Mickey: Yeah sure, good luck

Danny: Tar mate, cya later

Mickey: cya

It was 5 o'clock and Stacie was now ready to go out for a date with Mickey

Stacie walked out in a long silky black dress, her hair up in a nice clip and her favourite black shoes.

Stacie: Well

Mickey: Wow you look gorgeous

Mickey said with a happy smile on his face

Then Stacie's phone announced she had a text

Stacie: Oh its from Danny

Mickey: Really

Stacie: Yeah he wants me to go down to Eddies bar

Mickey: Okay well we can go down for abit we have plenty of time

Stacie: Yeah okay, lets go

She said as Mickey put her coat on her to keep her warm.


	4. Daggers

The Danny and Stacie story

At Eddies bar

Eddie was straightening up Danny's tie for him and making sure he looked smart ready for his and Stacie's date.

Eddie: Right you ready

Danny: I think so yeah, just a little nervous

Eddie: Don't worry you'll be fine okay

Danny: Okay yeah

Mickey and Stacie walked in

Danny saw her when she walked in, she was gorgeous he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Danny: Hi Stacie, wow you look amazing

Stacie: Oh thanks Danny

She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek

Stacie: Mickey is taking me out to my favourite restaurant The canal boat

Danny had the look of shock and hurt on his face throwing daggers towards Mickey

Danny: Really that's nice of him

Stacie walked up to Danny and helped him straighten his tie

Stacie: so where are you going you look so smart?

Danny: Me, Oh well I was um well

Eddie: I was going to take him out for a meal also to thank him for some help he gave me

Stacie: Oh right well you can join us if you want, I'm sure Mickey wont mind

Danny looked at Mickey still throwing daggers at him then looked back at the gorgeous Stacie

Danny: No its okay, you have a good time yeah

Stacie: Yeah sure thanks

Danny: And you look after her Mickey okay

Mickey: Don't worry she's in good company with me

Danny knew that, that comment was directed towards him but he didn't want to say anything, he didn't want to hurt Stacie, he cared about her so much

Danny: Yeah you'll be okay with him

Danny and Stacie both exchanged smiles before Danny leaned in and placed his hands on her face and gave her a kiss on her cheek

Stacie could see a look in his eye she placed a hand on his cheek to comfort him

Stacie: Don't worry I'll be fine okay

She said with a smile

Danny: Yeah

Mickey: Come then we better go

Stacie: Yeah okay

Stacie was just about to walk out the door when she remembered Danny's text

Stacie: Oh Danny

Danny: yeah

Stacie: Your text, what did you want to ask me?

Danny: Oh it doesn't matter

Stacie: Okay cya later

Danny: Yeah cya

He said as he watched her slowly walk away from him to be with Mickey

He knew that, that was it he had lost her and he would never get her back


	5. Drunkeness

The Danny and Stacie story

Danny was so hurt and upset he threw a glass against the wall

Eddie: Hay steady on

Danny: Why me, why is it always me, all I wanted is to have someone to care about me, Someone to love me, want me around that's no too much to ask is it

Danny said as he went round the bar a grabbed a full bottle of vodka

Eddie: what are you doing?

Danny: I'm going I'll cya later

Eddie: Danny wait, Danny ...

Danny stormed out and collapsed against the wall outside, tears streaming from his eyes. He had been so hurt by Mickey he never thought he could do that he only wanted a date with Stacie to be with her but he could see Mickey was never going to let that happen.

At the restaurant

Mickey pulled out Stacie's chair for her and a waiter came over with two menus

Mickey: Thank you

Stacie: Hay thanks for bringing me here, I haven't been out for a while

Mickey: Its okay

Stacie: Right well I know what I want

Mickey: That was quick

Stacie: Yeah no messing about with me

Mickey: Good

Mickey said as he signalled the waiter over

Danny had nearly downed half a bottle of the vodka he had taken from Eddie's bar and was feeling a little worse for wear. A guy walked past him and asked him if he was okay

Guy: You okay?

Danny: Yeah and why would you care

Guy: okay I just...

Danny: Oh get lost

Guy: okay fine

The guy just walked off not wanting to disturb him and Danny just carried on drinking drowning his sorrows. He stayed their nearly all night till he decided to chat to Eddie for warmth and comfort.


	6. A miserable life

The Danny and Stacie story

Mickey was walking Stacie back to the flat

Stacie: Hay I'm going to go to Eddies bar see if Danny's still there okay

Mickey: Okay

Stacie: Okay cya later

Stacie decided to walk back to Eddies bar while Danny was walking in blind drunk

Danny: Hayyyyy Its Eddie

Danny said in his drunken way

Eddie: Danny..., you okay?

Danny: yeah thanks

Stacie walked up to the door and could here Danny

Danny: I'm great and you know why because I just let Mickey take the woman I love out on a date using my dinner reservations, the bastard

Eddie: I know, I'm sorry

Danny: Why? It wasn't your fault, I just thought this time I could get it right I could take Stacie out and show her the real me the guy who loves her and cares about her, wants to be with her and make sure she's okay,

Stacie stood there shocked at what she had just heard.

Danny: but I couldn't do that because Mickey yet again got in the way and you know what I realised then

Eddie: What?

Danny: It wouldn't matter because whether Mickey was there or not Stacie still wouldn't go out with me because she hates me

Eddie: She doesn't hate you

Danny: Why not everyone else does?

Eddie: That's not true

Danny: Eddie, you know about my life and my past and how shit its been, my parents

Eddie: I know

Danny: All the shit they did, they beat me up every single day of my life told me how worthless I was, how much they hated me, you know once because I forgot to make their 11 o'clock tea they beat me and locked me in my room for too days with nothing but a bottle of water, call that love, I was just their useless unwanted

Stacie was listening to his story and feeling sick because of what had happened to him and she didn't realise, she felt upset and sad for some of the things she said that could of upset him. Danny was trying to talk but he kept crying, he was really hurt and upset and she knew that now.


	7. My love

The Danny and Stacie story

Danny: All I wanted was to take Stacie to her favourite restaurant The canal boat, I booked it specially for us a date to take her out to treat her, wine and dine her, she deserves the best, to be treated right after all she's been through and I know she likes to see the barges and the canoes go past, she even said she'd like to try it, I'll have to take her.

Eddie: It sounds nice

Danny: I love her so much, she means the world to me, she's my life and I know everyone thinks all I'm after is sex but that's just because I want love, someone to care about me want to be with me and even if that's just some woman I've never met before, even if its just for one night or an hour, just for that hour someone wants me and needs me

Eddie: Oh Danny

Danny: Why did he have to do that all I've ever wanted is to be loved to have someone to care about me to want me around but I haven't had that and I'm never going to have that ever. I have no family, friends, I've never had a girlfriend nothing, you know my mom died when I was 17 of breast cancer and my dad blamed it all on me and threw me out on the street I've never seen him since then my uncle used me and...

Stacie then just heard Danny break down in tears

Danny: I love her so much, why cant any one love me or care about me am I that horrible

Eddie came and put his arm round him to comfort him

Eddie: Hay your not okay, you think your alone well your not you have me and I'm your mate and I care about you okay

Danny: really?

Eddie: Really, listen why don't you stay here tonight get sober Stacie wouldn't want to see you like this would she

Danny: yeah thanks Eddie

Eddie: listen why don't you go and sleep in the spare room and i'll come up in abit and make you a cup of coco okay

Danny: yeah thanks Eddie your a good mate

Eddie: No problem

As Danny left to go upstairs Eddie saw Stacie walk in

Eddie: Stacie

Stacie: Is everything he said true?

Eddie: Yeah it is, look I've known him since he was little so I know its true

Stacie: Even about the restaurant that Danny booked

Eddie: Yeah, I was here he was talking to me about it, I said it would be a good idea and he told me all about the barges and how you liked to watch them

Stacie: yeah, wow I didn't think he really listened to me

Eddie: Of course he does he really loves you Stacie, he hangs on your every word, he always makes sure your okay, he hated it when Jake came back, he was so jealous and he came so close to hitting him luckily I stopped him other wise he would have blown the cover right

Stacie: Yeah thanks, look I better go see him

Eddie: I don't think that's a good idea, he's drunk not in the best state

Stacie: please I just want to see if he's okay

Eddie: Oh... yeah go on then you night as well, make sure he gets to bed alright okay

Stacie: yeah sure, thanks Eddie

Eddie: Its okay

Stacie left and went upstairs to see Danny collapsed on Eddie's sofa so she found he a blanket and put it over him to keep him warm, she tucked him up and sat on the edge of the sofa and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She was scared, she wasn't sure how she felt about him, she knew she liked him he was so funny, kind and caring and he made her happy. Stacie couldn't believe Danny had said all that stuff about her, she couldn't believe he felt that way, maybe this was her second chance in life to start again.


	8. She knows

The Danny and Stacie story

Stacie left Danny and started to walk home angry at Mickey for what he had done.

Stacie walked in to see Albert, Ash and Mickey sitting round the table playing cards.

Mickey looked round and saw Stacie, he got up and went to greet her but he didn't get the greeting he expected as Stacie punched him nearly knocking him over the table

Mickey: What the hell was that for?

Stacie: How could you?

Mickey: How could I what?

Stacie: Danny and the meal, I know everything about it and him, he booked the meal for me and him, he wanted to take me, it was him who knew about how I liked to watch the boats, he knew that not you because he cares and you don't

Mickey: Of course I do

Stacie: no you don't all you care about is scoring points, you really hurt him all he wanted to do was take me out and treat me right and you ruined it

Mickey: ruined it don't be daft you had a good time

Stacie: And what about Danny, he was sitting in Eddie's bar crying his eyes out

Mickey: Oh what is he a baby

Stacie: No he looked up to you, trusted you and you just broke that you have no idea what he's been through

Mickey: Oh woe is him

Albert: Look maybe you two should carm down now

Stacie was upset by what Mickey had said she couldn't believe he could be that heartless so she slapped him across the face

Stacie: why do you have to be so cruel all I want you to do is to apologize to him

Mickey: what? that really hurt you know

Stacie: please if you have any decency left in you

Mickey: Fine but if you ask me I saved you

Stacie: from what?

Mickey: well he would have only got you drunk to shag you then leave you

Stacie: he wouldn't have done that he's not like that

Mickey: Oh wake up Stacie

He said as he grabbed her arms, tears started streaming down her face

Mickey: He's always been like that he'll never change, ever and I don't want you to be another one of his women that he just uses and throws away

Stacie: get off me just leave me alone okay leave me alone

Stacie said as she ran into her room and closed the door she just slid down the door in tears she was so scared she didn't know what to do.


	9. A hangover

The Danny and Stacie story

This Ep will be in 2 parts

Ep 6

part 1

Danny started to wake up on Eddie's sofa the blanket where Stacie left it. He still felt rough from the night before. Eddie handed him a glass of water and two paracetamols but Danny knew it would take alot more than that to make him feel better.

Danny: Thanks

Eddie: How you feeling?

Danny: not great, I just keep thinking about Stacie

Eddie: She came to see you last night by the way

Danny: what, when?

Eddie: Well she knows

Danny: what?

Danny said in shock

Danny: what does she know?

Eddie: everything I think, she was by the door I didn't realise she was there till she walked in

Danny: oh great god knows what she thinks of me now, stupid Danny, great now I've really lost her

Eddie: No you haven't, she came up to see if you where okay

Danny: really?

Eddie: yeah, you where spark out on the sofa, she put the blanket on you too keep you warm I suppose

Danny: really?

Eddie: yeah, so you see she must care otherwise she wouldn't do it

Danny: yeah I suppose, right well I better get back to the flat

Eddie: ummm I'd wait for abit if I where you, you go take a shower sober up and I'll wash your clothes for you and make you some breakfast okay

Danny: yeah thanks Eddie

He said as he left to go and get a shower

Back at the flat Stacie was being woken up by Albert bringing in a cup of tea

Albert: Morning my dear

Stacie: Morning

Albert: Are you alright?

Stacie: yeah I'm fine thanks, has Danny come home yet?

Albert: No not yet

Stacie: Not that I blame him after what Mickey did

Albert: What happened?

Stacie: Danny had booked to take me out for a meal at my favourite restaurant The Canal boat and I thought it was Mickey's idea as he asked me if I wanted to go out for a meal. Anyway It was Danny's he wanted to take me because he wanted to wine and dine me look after me, take me out for a treat and well when he didn't get the chance, Mickey took over and it upset him, look its a long story but hopefully Mickey will apologize to him today

Albert: Okay

He said as he got up and gave Stacie a kiss on the cheek

Albert: well I'll see you in a bit okay

Stacie: yeah

Albert: and I hope you get everything sorted with Danny, despite what people think he is a good man Stacie and he cares about you a great deal

Stacie: yeah thanks Albie

She said with a smile


	10. A kiss of comfort

The Danny and Stacie story

Ep 6

part 2

Stacie decided to get up take a shower and go and see Danny

At Eddie's bar Eddie was chatting to Danny

Eddie: So what are you going to do today?

He said as Danny took a sip of his coffee

Danny: I don't know, avoid Stacie I suppose

He said as Stacie walked in

Stacie: Are you sure you want to do that?

Danny looked round at her un confidently he wasn't sure what to do, it was Eddie who broke the silence

Eddie: I'll leave you two too it

Danny: yeah thanks

Stacie: are you okay?

Danny: yeah fine

He said as he got up and put his mug in the sink, leaned against the counter and started to rub his fore head with his hand

Stacie: you still tired? bad hangover I expect

Danny: yeah probably

Stacie: look I'm sorry for what Mickey did

Danny: you don't have to be you'd be better off with him anyway, he's much better than me

Stacie: that's not true

Danny: Eddie said you came to the bar last night

Stacie: yeah

Danny: so I guess you heard what we where talking about then

Stacie: Yeah

Danny: great so I bet now you just think I'm some stupid pathetic kid who everyone hates no one gives a toss about

Stacie: that's not what I think of you Danny and that's not true either

she said as Danny went to sit on the sofa and she followed him and curled up next to him

Stacie: Your not pathetic or stupid

Danny: yeah well that's what Mickey thinks, what the others think, none of them care about me no one does

Stacie: well I care about you

Stacie said and she rested her chin on his shoulder and pushed his hair gently behind his ear with her hand

Danny: Thanks

Danny said as he looked at her, slowly leaning in he placed his left hand on her cheek and gave her a kiss, the touch of his hand sent shivers down her spine like the first time they had kissed, she didn't think anything of it the first time she thought it was just because that was the first time in ages she had kissed someone so she put it to the back of her mind, but this time it was real and the feeling was stronger and she didn't want to put it to the back of her mind she wanted to enjoy every moment of it.

She placed her left hand on his cheek and returned the kiss he could also feel the shivers going down his spine the warmth of her kiss.

She could feel herself falling deeper and deeper into the sofa the more he kissed her, she realised she had feelings for him but she wanted to know more about him who was the real Danny and she wasn't going to let him enjoy himself too much on the first date if you know what I mean.


	11. Special

The Danny and Stacie story

Ep 6

part 3

Stacie was lying on the sofa with Danny on top of her still kissing her with his love.

Danny: Wait

He said as he got up

Stacie: what?

Danny: look I want to save this I want it to be special

Stacie leaned up towards him placing her hand on his cheek

Stacie: it will be special

Danny: Stacie, I like you, I always have you know that and I've always asked you for a quick shag, stupid me, so this time I want to do it properly take you out on a date get to know you and let you get to know me properly then it will be more special

Stacie: okay sure

Danny: good

He said with a smile

Stacie: But we can still make out for now right

Danny: yeah sure

As if he needed to think about it he could resist her and could wait for there first date


	12. Our Song

The Danny and Stacie story

Ep 12

Danny and Stacie where back at the flat, Mickey and Danny where still not exactly on speaking terms so Mickey left them alone in the flat, as long as he had his Stacie he didn't mind.

Danny: so where shall we go for our first date then?

Stacie: I don't mind, but I think I'm going to have to think of a new favourite restaurant now

Stacie said with a giggle

Danny: yeah

Stacie: Yeah, just one that is for us, me and you

Danny: Mmm sounds good

Stacie: yeah well you know like some couples have a song we can also have a restaurant some where we go to have something to eat, chat, have fun and to get away from the others

Danny: yeah sounds good

He said with a smile gazing at Stacie

Danny: So what's our song then?

Stacie: Umm how about Tragedy?

Danny: Hay what are you on about Tragedy

Danny laughed at her comment, he play fought her to the sofa and tickled her

Stacie: Alright, alright, how about

Danny: Ah I know how about Coldplay Green eyes, its about how I feel about you

Stacie: I like that song, even though I haven't got green eyes

Danny: yeah well, there is another that means alot to me which is about you

Stacie: yeah what song is that then?

Danny: James Blunt, your beautiful

Stacie: Awww that's so sweet

Danny: yeah well its how I felt when I first met you and since then your still so beautiful

Stacie: Thanks Danny

She said as she placed her hands on his face and gave him a kiss

He could feel the warmth in her kiss, he never wanted to let her go


	13. Lip gloss

The Danny and Stacie story

Ep 13

Danny: wow

He said

Stacie had a smile on her face, she lied down and laid her head on Danny's chest while he stroked her hair

Danny: so which song would be for me then and us?

Stacie: Hmmm for you I think it would have to be Shakira, underneath you clothes

Danny: really

He said with a cheeky grin

Stacie: yeah and not for that reason, its about who you are really, with out your front your a completely different person underneath all that is the guy I was looking for the real Danny, the one I want to be with.

Danny: Awww

He said as he gave her a kiss

Stacie: oh and my favourite line "and all the things I deserve for being such a good girl"

Stacie said with a giggle, Danny answered also giggling

Danny: So if I'm what you deserve does that mean I deserve you

Stacie: Yeah course

Danny: good I'm glad

He said as he continued to stroke her hair in a massaging motion

Danny: so what shall we have as our song then?

Stacie: ummmm How about Linda Ronstadt, Don't know much

Danny: umm I don't think I've ever heard of that one

Stacie: well I have it on CD I'll just get it okay

Danny: yeah sure

Danny watched as she walked into her room. He had to keep pinching himself to see if it was a dream or not but it wasn't it was real.

Stacie walked back in with the CD

Stacie: Here I'll put it on and maybe we could make out to it

Danny said with a cheeky smile on his face

Danny: sounds good

He said as the track came on. Stacie got on the sofa and laid on Danny's front, he put his arm around her back drawing her nearer to him so they could kiss. She placed her hand on his face where he liked it kissing him. Danny's arm started to slide down her back onto her leg. He wanted her so much, but he knew he had to wait to take things slow, it was the right thing to do.

Suddenly they could hear the door opening

Stacie suddenly realised from their embrace and went to turn off the music

Mickey: you okay Stacie

Mickey said as Danny stood up from the sofa to face them

Stacie: yeah I'm fine thanks I'm just going to my room I'll see you lot later okay

As she walked past the guys she signalled to Danny to remove the lip gloss from he still had on him from when she kissed him

Danny quickly removed the gloss with his hand and looked at the others with a slight uncomfortable ness about him as he walked off and went to his room, and the others carried on, Albert thought he knew what was going on and he knew would get to the bottom of it sooner or later.


	14. Normal

The Danny and Stacie story

Ep 14

Albert looked at Mickey with a stern look

Mickey: Alright I'll go and have a word with him

Mickey went to have a word with Danny

He opened the door and could see Danny lying on the bed with his right arm up behind his head, looking quite comfy and in a dream Mickey was wondering what he was thinking.

Mickey: Hay

Danny: Oh hi, what do you want?

Mickey: you could be happier to see me

Danny: y? after what you did

Mickey: yeah I'm sorry about that

Danny: No your not all you cared about is getting Stacie away from me, not that I blame you

Mickey: yeah well I care about her

Danny: yeah and so do I, she means the world to me

Mickey: yeah well lets just shake hands and forget about what happened okay so everything can get back to normal

Danny looked at him not sure whether to take the hand or not

Danny: fine but I don't have to shake hands with you

Mickey: Fine

Danny: I'm off to Eddie's bar

Danny walked out grabbing his leather jacket as he brushed past Mickey, there was still an air of rivalry in the air but Danny was going to try and get on with things as best as he could no matter what happened he had Stacie now and that's all that mattered to him.


	15. Secrets

The Danny and Stacie story

Part 15

Mickey went in to Stacie's room to apologize, he didn't want to lose her to Danny.

Mickey: Hi

Stacie: Hi

Mickey sat on the edge of her bed, his couldn't face her not yet, not after what he done.

Stacie was important to him and he wanted to make things right.

Mickey: I've apologised to Danny

Stacie: Good

Mickey: I'm sorry, I just know what he's like, he was only going to mess you around

Stacie: we where only going to go out for a meal

Mickey turned round to face her and she didn't look happy

Mickey: Yeah I know, I should have know you where strong, you wouldn't have let anything happen

Stacie looked at Mickey, unsure of whether to tell him about the events that occurred between her and Danny.

Stacie: Yeah of course

Mickey: So you two are okay now aren't you, you've made friends

Stacie: Friends, yeah course everything back to normal

Words Mickey had just used to Danny, he was glad they both agreed

Mickey: Right well me and Ash are going to go through some things for our new mark okay

Stacie: Yeah okay, I'll be out in abit

Mickey: Okay

He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left

Stacie didn't know what to do, she felt her and Danny were going somewhere, but Mickey seemed pretty sure that it was never going to happen. She had to keep it to herself, a secret from the others for a while at least, she didn't want to hurt Mickey all she wanted was to be with Danny. She had to be more careful as they where nearly caught this morning, for now they had to be together in secret, no matter what Danny thought they had to keep it quite.

Danny had finished contemplating about Stacie and decided to go and talk to Eddie

He got up and walked out of his room telling the others he was going as he past.

Danny: I'm off to Eddie's Bar

Mickey: Fine

Danny went to Eddie's Bar, he knew he had to tell him what was going on the great news he couldn't contain and he knew Eddie was the only one he could tell. He also wanted to ask Eddie about where to take Stacie for a meal, Eddie had been working in a bar for years, since Danny was a teenager so he should know all the best places.


	16. Danny and Eddie's chat

The Danny and Stacie story

Part 16

Eddie's Bar

Danny: Yeah I'm great actually

Eddie handed Danny a glass of Oj

Danny: Thanks

He said as he handed Eddie the money, Eddie looked at him with disbelief, Danny never usually paid

Eddie: Your in a good mood

Danny: Yup

Eddie: you sorted things out between you and Stacie?

Danny: Yeah I guess we did

He said with a cheeky grin

Eddie: Yeah, What happened?

Danny said with such excitement like he was a little boy and Christmas had come again.

Not that it was ever fun for him when he was a child at Christmas he never got anything in his stocking, he used to go downstairs and get an orange and put it in his stocking just so he could wake up to some think in the morning. This time it was a fresh start a break away from his past and he could finally have a Christmas he always wanted a Christmas he deserved and maybe if he was lucky a kiss under the mistletoe with Stacie.

Danny: well me and Stacie chatted and I think we've now finally sorted things out, we talked about last night, the stuff she heard about me and she told me she didn't think I was stupid or pathetic and she cared about me and things well things just happened

Eddie: things?

Danny: oh not sex or anything, no I want us to wait for it to be special but we did kiss

Eddie: you kissed

Danny: well snogged

Danny said with such happiness on his face Eddie had never seen him like that before, in all the time he'd known him he had the biggest smile on his faced he'd ever seen

Eddie pored them both a drink of scotch and they took it over to one of the tables.

Eddie: really

Danny: yeah

Danny said with a massive grin on his face

Eddie: so how did you play it then, did you play it cool?

Danny: well it just sort of happened she came and comforted me on the sofa and we got closer and closer, I brushed her hair out of her face and gave her a kiss, she placed her hand on my cheek and returned the kiss, I couldn't believe it, it was so amazing, it was like a dream, I was just waiting to wake up but it never happened, it was incredible I've never felt that way before

Danny smiled remembering the moment

Danny: she just lay on top of me and we kept kissing

Eddie: wow sounds like you had fun

Danny: yeah I did, it was the best, anyway I came down here to ask you something

Eddie: oh yeah

Danny: I wanted to take Stacie out for a meal tonight to a restaurant and I'm not sure where to take her you got any ideas?

Eddie: well if you want abit of class you could take her to Kays

Danny looked a Eddie with a not so smiley face as Kays was where they conned his so called farther

Danny: yeah funny

Back at the Hotel Stacie decided to go and see Danny and tell him everything's okay after her conversation with Mickey.

Eddie: okay seriously, take her too The canyon, its nice, posh, romantic, offers the best in riverside dining, so she can see the boats and spectacular views of the Thames. They also have a heated terrace so you wont get cold when your outside.

Danny: wow sound nice but expensive

He says with a worrying giggle so Eddie hands him a 100 quid in fifty's to cover the cost.

Danny: No, Eddie I wasn't hinting

Eddie: No, I know its okay, I have a friend who is the manager so he can give you a 20 discount and he can book you a table outside if you want for tomorrow, I can give him a call tonight and tell him who you are

Danny: are you sure?

Eddie: look a friend of mine is a friend of his, we've known each other since we where in pre school

Danny: a while then

Danny said giggling

Eddie: Oie watch it, here just take this okay

He said as they go up and went over to the bar

Danny: yeah thanks Eddie

Danny said as Stacie walked in

Stacie: Hi

Eddie: right well I'll leave you two to it then while I make this call

Danny: okay thanks Eddie your a good mate

Eddie: yeah I know

He said with a smile as he walked off to make a call

Danny looked at Stacie and she looked abit distracted

Danny: are you okay?

He said as he put his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug, her arms cuddled up to his chest keeping her warm, she brought her arms up and put them round his neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She didn't think she should tell Danny, yet just so she could see how things go and then she would tell the others. She didn't want to hurt Mickey she cared about him and the last thing she wanted was for him to worry or try and split them up.

Stacie: I'm fine, everything's going to be okay now lets go home okay

Danny: Okay, sounds nice

He said as he put his arm around her waist and walked out with pride, knowing that things would be okay and he could finally be with the women he loved.


	17. The canyon

The Danny and Stacie story

Part 17

The next day, Albert, Ash and Mickey were out trying to convince a mark and reel him in.

Stacie was in Danny's room. It was a nice big room, nicely laid out, a big double bed. On his bed side cabinet you could see a picture of him and Stacie in their swimwear, the one they used for the con on Johnny Keyes. Things felt good now, Danny felt everything had finally come into place for the first time in his life he was happy, he had a friend Eddie, and a women he loved Stacie, someone who loved him and cared about him. Everything he ever wanted had finally happened. He was lying on the bed with Stacie in his arms, stroking her hair like he did before, it helped her relax, made her feel comforted, warm and secure, she'd never felt that way before with anyone.

She lifted her head up and looked at Danny.

Danny: You okay?

Stacie: Yeah I'm fine

She said with a broadening smile.

Danny: good

He said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead

Suddenly he could hear his phone ringing, it was Eddie.

Danny: I'll just get this okay

Stacie: yeah sure

She said with a smile

Danny: yup

Eddie: Danny Hi, I got a table for you tonight, he's booked the outside area for you so you two can be alone

Danny: Awww thanks mate

Eddie: the tables booked for 6:30 okay

Danny: yeah thanks mate I owe you one

Eddie: its okay, have fun yeah

Danny: yeah tar mate, okay cya

Eddie: Bye

Danny hung up and went back to cuddle up with Stacie on the bed

Danny: You okay?

Stacie: Yeah I'm fine

She said with a broadening smile.

She leaned in a gave him a warm and tender kiss on his lips filling them both with happiness.

Danny: I could get used to this

Stacie: Really?

Danny: of course

Stacie: who was that on the phone?

Danny: Oh that was Eddie, he has booked us a nice outside table at The canyon, its a Nice, posh restaurant over hanging the Themes river so you can watch the boats because I know you enjoy that and you can enjoy a romantic night with me, candle light and out door heated area so you wont get cold, champagne everything you want.

Stacie pounced forward and gave Danny a big hug

Danny: wow, your happy then

Stacie: yes of course I am I've always wanted to go there and to watch the boats

She said setting them both off giggling, Stacie silenced his giggle by pulling him in for a kiss. Danny looked at Stacie a little red and hot under the collar

Danny: well I must take you there more often

He said with a giggle, a sweet smile came from Stacie and he had to kiss her again he couldn't resist.

Stacie: well you better be off then

Danny: what, well the tables not booked till 6 30pm

Stacie: yeah well if you want this to be a proper date and you want to do thinks proper and right you have to take your clothes, go get ready at Eddie's and come back later to collect me for our date okay

Danny: Umm yeah okay sounds good

He said as he went to his wardrobe to collect his clothes

Stacie: Just don't be late okay

Danny: Okay

He said as he went to lean in for a kiss but Stacie put her finger on his lips

Stacie: Ah no not until after the date, if your lucky

Danny: Okay fine if you can wait that long

Stacie: I'm sure I can

Stacie said with a cheeky grin as Danny gave her a smile as he left, leaving Stacie on her own

Stacie: Right better get ready then


	18. Getting ready

The Danny and Stacie story

Part 18

At Eddie's Bar Danny walked in to see Eddie

Eddie: you alright mate

Danny: Yeah I'm great thanks

He said as he jumped up on bar stool an put his clothes on the counter

Eddie: so did you tell Stacie about the restaurant?

Danny: yup

He said with a broad smile

Eddie: And?

Danny: She was thrilled

Eddie: Excellent

Danny: yup, she said she always wanted to go there, so we can both go together for the first time

Eddie: excellent

Danny: Yeah so I'm going to get a shower and get ready now is that okay

Eddie: yeah sure go ahead now

Danny: tar mate

Danny said as he went upstairs to get a shower

Back at the hotel the others where out and Stacie was getting ready for her first date with Danny

Stacie: okay Stacie relax breath, your going to be fine, now what shall I wear

Stacie started to rummage her wardrobe to find something to wear before she got in the shower.

Stacie: yup definitely

She said as she laid her dress on the bed and went to get a shower


	19. Nervous

The Danny and Stacie story

Part 19

20 minutes later

Danny and Stacie had just got out of the shower and where about to get ready

At Eddie's Danny was looking in the mirror getting himself prepared

Danny: Right Danny, okay be cool, its your first date but you'll be fine, Oh god what do I say or do, I've never been on a date before

Danny was having trouble with his tie so he called Eddie in

Back at the Hotel Stacie had just done her make up and was about to put her dress on, she decided to go with her long, creme and silky dress with the lace and a nice black flowery design on. It felt so nice on her skin. She was finally going on her first proper date she couldn't believe it she was so happy.

Eddie: you okay mate

Danny: yeah I just need help with this tie

Danny said looking in the mirror

Eddie: Come here

Eddie said pulling Danny towards him

He took off his tie

Eddie: Forget that and just wear your nice silky brown shirt and you trousers

Danny stood in the mirror and looked at himself

Eddie: there you go you look great

Danny: thanks Eddie

Eddie: you okay?

Danny: yeah I'm just a little nervous

Eddie: don't be, you'll be fine

Danny: I got her this today

Danny said as he showed Eddie a single red rose

Eddie: nice, right so you got everything

Danny: yup

Eddie: money?

Danny: yup everything

Eddie: good

Danny: thanks Eddie, I really appreciate it

Eddie: its okay, right well you better be off then you don't want to be late

Danny: right thanks I'll cya tomorrow

Danny said as he rushed out the door

Eddie: okay cya

Back at the hotel Stacie was finally ready, she felt so nervous, she could feel a tremor go through her body, suddenly there was a knock on the door so she put on her creme shoes, grabbed her bag and went to answer it.


	20. The Danny Blue Rose

The Danny and Stacie story

Part 20

She opened the door and saw Danny standing there looking as gorgeous as ever, wearing his silky brown shirt and black trousers holding a single red rose out in front him.

It looked like his jaw was about to drop to the floor

Danny: wow

Stacie: Yeah

She said with a smile

Danny: you look... Incredible

Stacie: really?

Danny: of course, here I got this for you, a single red beautiful rose for a beautiful lady

He said as he handed it to her, Stacie smelt it and she drew it nearer to her.

Stacie: Thank you

She said with another big smile on her face, she'd never had this sort of treatment before it made her feel special that someone cared so much and wanted to treat her like this, it made her feel all funny inside, all tingly and nervous.

Stacie: So maybe on our next date you could get me a Danny Blue rose

Both laughed at her joke re-living the moment

Danny: yeah maybe I should, right, well shall we go

Stacie: yup

Danny: right well your carriage awaits

Stacie: Why thank you

Stacie said as they made their way downstairs, she got in the cab and they made there way to the restaurant. They finally arrived and Danny rushed out of the cab to open Stacie's door.

Stacie: Thank you sir

He reached out his hand and helped her out of the cab.

Cab Driver: That's 8 50 please

Danny: yup here you are

Cab Driver: Thanks

He said as he took the money and drove off.

As Danny and Stacie entered the restaurant two matrade's greeted them, took their coats and led them to a table up stairs. Upstairs it was empty, peace and quiet all to themselves. Eddie had asked his mate to keep it clear for them. When they got upstairs there was some candles on the tables and their place set ready for them next to the balcony so they could watch the boats together as they went by.

Stacie: Wow, Danny this place looks amazing

Danny: I hoped you'd like it

Stacie turned round to face

Stacie: I do I love it

Danny went round the table and pulled out her chair

Danny: A seat my lady

Stacie: Why thank you Sir

She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat down.


	21. Treated like a princess

The Danny and Stacie story

Part 21

The waiter came over with two menus, one for Stacie and one for Danny.

Stacie: Thank you

Danny: Thank you, right so what do you fancy?

He said as he looked down the Menu

Starters

Soup of the Day

Trio of seafood: salmon tartar, marinated crevettes and seared scallop

Warm tart of fresh crab and asparagus: served with Dressed Leaves

Grilled asparagus : served with a soft poached egg and sauce hollandaise

Caesar Salad with Bacon and Anchovies: served with Chicken or Lobster

Prawn Cocktail: morecombe bay shrimp, avocado mousse

Scallop & Parsnip Tart: hand dived orkney scallops, coral foam, tarragon oil, parsnip tart

Main course

Seared Red Snapper, Roast Sweet Potato, Avocado, Tomato and Lime Salsa

Roast "Croisé" Duck : with Home-made Sloe Gin and Plum Sauce

Rump of Suffolk Blackhead Lamb : with Harissa, Apricot and Coriander Couscous

Aberdeen Angus Sirloin Steak : with Tomatoes, Mushrooms and Chips served with Sauce Béarnaise or Pepper Sauce

Lancashire Hot Pot: cornish lamb, swede, carrot, potato

Roulade supreme of chicken filled: with goats cheese and spinach served with thyme Jus, broad beans and confit potatoes

Toad in the Hole" & Crackling: almond crusted somerset pork fillet, braised savoy cabbage & bacon, sage & onion pudding

Pudding

Warm Apple & Blackberry Pie : bramley apples, scottish blackberries & clotted cream

Hot Chocolate Pudding with Pistachio Ice Cream

Traditional British Puddings: sticky toffee, bread & butter, spotted dick & whiskey butter ice cream

Panettone Tiramisu

Chocolate and Orange Pyramid

Honeycomb Ice Cream : with Pecan Nut and Caramel Sauce

Ice cream with Fruit salad , strawberries, grapes, kiwi, orange, apple, pear and honey dew melon

Stacie: Well there's a lot to choose from

She said as the waiter came over again with the wine list

Waiter: Your wine list sir

Danny: Um No its okay thanks we'll have the Champagne

Waiter: As you wish

He said as he went away to collect it

Stacie: Danny, the champagne, that must be really expensive

Danny: Only the best for you

Stacie felt like she was being treated like a princess all this wining and dining, romantic setting, candlelight. It was the best date she'd ever been on.

Danny: Right well I think I'm ready to order, what about you?

Stacie: Nearly

She said as the waiter came over with the champagne

Waiter: Here you are sir

Danny: Thanks

Waiter: would you like me to open it now?

Danny: Yes thank you

He said as the waiter opened the bottle and poured it and then placed it in the ice bucket.

Waiter: Shall I give you more time to choose

Danny: No I think we're ready now

Stacie: Umm, what is the soup of the day

Waiter: today it is pea soup with some cream poured on and some French bread

Stacie: Okay I'll have that please

Danny: Yeah same please

Waiter: okay and for main?

Stacie: I'll have the Lancashire Hot Pot

Waiter: Okay

Danny: and I'll have the Aberdeen Steak

Waiter: Okay sure

Danny: Thanks

Stacie: Thanks for bringing me here Danny, its lovely

Danny: Hay its okay and later we can go out on the balcony they have lights out there

Stacie: that sounds amazing I cant wait

Danny: Good

Danny said as they exchanged smiles, never in a million years did he think this would happen, to him of all guys, he just never wanted it to end.


	22. Family

The Danny and Stacie Story

Part 22

At the restaurant

Stacie: Thanks for bringing me here

Danny: Its okay, we can go out on the balcony later, they have lights out there

Stacie: It sounds amazing, I can't wait

Stacie said smiling

Danny: Good

Danny said returning the smile, he could help but be enchanted by her she truly was amazing

Danny: So tell me about yourself?

He said making her giggle, they had never got to talk about themselves much, only the con, so it was great for them to be on a date together, so they could get to know each other better.

Stacie: What do you want to know?


End file.
